


CRIES OF PLEASURE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT IS IBIKI'S FANTASY...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRIES OF PLEASURE

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2015

**CRIES OF PLEASURE**

 

Oukei  had been intrigued by the powerful Jounin for a long time and was surprised when Ibiki had stated he wished to go on a date with him... but clearly he'd misinterpreted the reserved Jounin's words, _'I wish to see you'_.He'd meant he wished to have sex... it was a bit unexpected, but it would not be the first date he'd had that resulted in sex. 

 

Dating was about being attracted to the person you wished to date, which often lead to sex... but now he was doubting his decision.  Ibiki was the most 'endowed' man he'd ever seen, while he wasn't a virgin he also was not very 'experienced', he'd only had a few long term lovers.

 

Oukei shivered but made no protest, aside from the sheer size of him, the man was incredibly sexy.  Ibiki stroked lube over his huge cock.  Then drew him back onto his lap as he sat, Oukei didn't look over his shoulder, his body quivered partly in excitement and largely in fear.  This was not looking good... there was no doubt it would hurt... however, once inside, his body should be able to adjust.

 

**"Look at me."  Ibiki asked quietly, Oukei looked back his face a bit pale in anxiety.  "Tell me to stop."  Ibiki respected him when Oukei thought for a minute before shaking his head.  The slender man knew it was going to hurt, but had not denied him...**

 

Ibiki cupped his hips lifting him back over the slick rigid length of his cock.  Oukei  cried out as he drew him down slowly, his body forced wide to accept the engorged length.  The steady drop continued to a point further than he'd ever felt anything pierce before and he arched and cried out as the wide head pushed into an area deep inside. 

 

**Ibiki moaned as the tighter area stretched to accept him and his hands caressed Oukei's chest.  "You feel so good."**

**He wanted him so much, he wanted so much more than to carefully rock into the exquisite grasp of his body.  "I will let you do anything, anything you desire to me... please, can I fuck you?"**

 

Oukei was well aware that the pain he'd just experienced would be a pin prick compared to the pain he'd experience if he allowed the massive Jounin to fuck him.  But it wasn't the offer that he could do anything to him that made him agree... it was the longing in Ibiki's voice, the intense need and yet he'd stopped and asked.  "Yes."

 

**Ibiki hadn't expected him to agree, he gave a soft groan as he held back and asked, "Are you sure..."**

 

Oukei interrupted with his reply "Yes."  He could not let himself think about it too much or he'd be terrified at his decision.

 

Ibiki kissed the back of his neck and softly murmured, "Thank you." 

 

**As Ibiki began moving within the smaller man, the ecstasy was so great that he gave breathless moans with every rock of his hips, his movements very quickly escalated until he drew back out of the tighter area and thrust in.**

 

Oukei gave a loud cry, the pain was rapidly escalating, so extreme he gasped breaths between cries.  When he'd agreed he'd never have been able to imagine how much worse it would be!  He swore he could feel Ibiki's massive cock up to his ribs, his body held wide around the engorged length spearing through him.

 

**Ibiki drew further back and gave a soft groan as his cock forced deep again, the tight passage immediately tightening as he drew back it was like sinking in for the first time, so incredible!  Ibiki couldn't resist the temptation and drew back until just the head of his cock remained then firmly pressed in.  His lover's body felt so perfect!  As he continued drawing back and sinking deep the pleasure grew, the tight hold growing tighter still.**

 

Oukei was trembling in his lover's  grasp as the massive length speared into his body, sinking so deep that his breath was jarred out with a cry at every thrust.

 

**Ibiki moaned in ecstasy, it felt so good!  It had been many years since he'd felt the rapture of being fully inside someone, feeling their body stroking him as he thrust into the ecstasy.  Ibiki kissed the slender man's back as he gave in and thrust faster until his hips were rapidly drumming into the rapture.  The sensation of his lover's muscles flexing around him brought long deep moans at the heavenly clasp of his companion's body.  It was difficult to resist cumming the hot grasp was so astounding!**

 

Oukei's whole body was a blaze with pain, the feel of Ibiki's cock steadily thrusting in and out of the excruciating area quickly had him wailing.  Every plunge sent fiery spears of pain up his core and he wasn't sure how much longer this would continue! 

 

**Ibiki knew he was hurting his lover greatly and forced himself to slow his strokes, moving slower but pressing deep.  The exquisite hold grew more seductive with every stroke until he could no longer resist.  He needed him far too greatly and gave in to urgently fucking him; crying out in rapture as the hard flex of his Oukei's muscles along with the rapidly tightening hold brought his climax.  Ibiki pressed deep as possible, his hips bucking as he felt the ripple of his lover's muscles around his shaft, tempting him into bucking until he was completely sated.  His pleasure was quickly swept away at the knowledge of the pain he'd caused, he knew Oukei was crying, his breaths rough as he gave muted sobs.**

**Ibiki sighed softly, tenderly he cradled him to his chest and placed kisses over his back.  It was not his intention to hurt his lovers, he got no pleasure from their pain, it was just unavoidable and expected which was why no one would allow him to really fuck them... but Oukei had.**

 

Oukei's muscles continued spasming hard, and he knew it was going to hurt extremely bad as the huge man withdrew, but was a bit surprised as Ibiki nuzzled his ear and asked, "Fast or slow?"

 

Oukei knew, fast would be much more painful but over quickly, slow would be longer but less pain.  He really couldn't think too clearly and neither sounded like a good choice.  "Either." 

 

Ibiki kissed his shoulders gently, very lightly massaging the sore muscles, trying to relax them as much as possible and slowly easing back.  The long drawn out pain after the excruciating pain of being fucked was leaving Oukei trembling hard once more.   He panted out, "Hold me, please." 

 

Ibiki's arms wrapped around him firmly, but it was an almost comforting feel and it helped.  Although the pain had not lessened yet, he knew it would and the feel of his lover's arms embracing him helped him try to focus on the soft kisses.  The firm grasp tightened slightly and he felt Ibiki kiss his throat as the sharp pain of the head of his cock leaving his body swept through him.  A few fresh tears slipped down his cheek and he drew a shallow ragged breath.  After a moment he nodded, "I'm ok."  They both knew he was in a lot of pain, but he'd known he would be and agreed to it. 

 

**Even now Ibiki couldn't help but appreciate Oukei's sexy body... the man was incredible... and he'd never get to touch him again.  A very sobering thought that took away from the pleasure of the experience and brought a wave of sorrow .  That was how it always was even when he only gently rocked into them, no one ever wanted to be touched by him again.  "Will you shower with me?"**

 

Ibiki's arms had loosened, but continued to very lightly 'hold' him.  Oukei looked back over his shoulder, Ibiki looked like he expected him to be angry.  "Yes, that would be very nice."

 

The relief in Ibiki's eyes was mixed with concern.  "I'm going to carry you, is that ok?"

 

Oukei nodded and the powerful man carefully scooped him up.  The surge of pain that swept through him was very strong, but not overwhelming and he held back his cry.  He studied Ibiki's face as he carried him in, and started the shower, before placing him carefully on his feet.  The powerful arms remained around Oukei a moment, ready to catch him if his legs didn't hold.  He really was ok; yes in a great deal of pain, but not injured.  Only sore muscles, a few days and all pain would be gone.

 

Ibiki soaped his hands washing his upper body then slowly working down, his hand hesitated before slipping between his cheeks to stroke over the sore entrance.  Oukei gave an involuntary hiss but remained still as he finished and rinsed him.  He'd known Ibiki hadn't injured him and it was confirmed by the fact the area did not 'burn' when he had stroked soap over his ass.  If he'd torn him there would have been a sharp acid burn sensation, but aside from being incredibly sore he had not in any way 'harmed' him.

 

Ibiki rose and slipped around to stand before him, he looked like he wanted to kiss him, but only washed himself.  Then turned the shower heat up and moved a bit quickly to behind him, there he wrapped his arms around him and massaged the muscles of his pelvis. 

 

It only took a moment for Oukei to realize the badly scared man could not take the increased temperature and had done so to help try to relax his muscles, he reached forward and turned the heat down.  Then stroked Ibiki's arms in understanding and felt him place a light thankful kiss on the back of his neck.  His peer continued massaging him a few minutes more, then turned off the shower, took a towel and dried him.  Seeing Ibiki knelt before him as he dried his legs would have been very arousing if he wasn't still in such strong pain.  Then the large man dried himself and waited.  While the pain had lessened a bit, it would be very painful to move, but he would.  "I will walk." Oukei reassured. 

 

Ibiki nodded and as they walked back into the bedroom Oukei moved very slowly and attempted not to dwell on the pain, it was not easy.  Ibiki looked over at him and then quietly said, "I will be right back." 

 

When he returned it was with pain killers.  Oukei gave a little smile, "I really do not use painkillers, but it is very kind."  Ibiki had been slowly becoming less expressive since the shower, not in a cold way, but still reserved, and standing was starting to make Oukei hurt very bad so he asked, "Do you mind if I just transport from here?  I don't believe I wish to attempt putting on clothes."

 

Ibiki nodded, gathered his clothes and handed them to him.  Oukei draped them over his arm and made the hand signs.    

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

It had taken several days to recover from his experience with Ibiki.  He had been in far too much pain to make any requests from him even if he'd thought about it, but he hadn't.

 

So the sight of Ibiki at his door was quite a surprise.  After meeting his eyes the huge man looked away, he was clearly uncomfortable, then his gaze once more met his eyes as he spoke.  "I came to fulfill my promise."

 

Oukei looked at him blankly for a moment then nodded, he had not expected the reclusive Jounin to come see him.  He'd not asked for anything from him and assumed that the matter was over... but he'd come _to him_ to honor his promise...

 

Ibiki didn't look away, but Oukei could see his posture was tense, "I only request that we please...  No, I am here to do as you wish."

 

Oukei waved him in and he saw some of the stress leave his posture as the door closed, now he knew... Ibiki was not out in the village often, in fact he couldn't remember a single time he'd ever seen the large man except at the ANBU or admin. building.  "What did you wish to ask?"  Ibiki didn't reply, Oukei asked again, "Please tell me, what was it you wanted to say?" 

 

Ibiki quietly replied, "That we go to my house... I am not comfortable out in the village, but I have no right to ask."

 

Oukei stood right before him and looked up at him seriously, "You always have rights, nothing could change that."  Then walked over to grab his apartment key and opened the door, "We will go to your home."

 

Ibiki started out the door, but paused and looked at down at him a moment his reservation melting and his gaze gentle, "Thank you."

 

Oukei nodded, he followed him out the door and locked it, he hadn't known what to say when Ibiki had looked at him like that, the way the huge Jounin looked at him confused him, he swore he saw affection in his eyes... he'd definitely seen gratitude, and he'd treated him so tenderly after they'd had sex.  He'd known Ibiki wasn't the aggressive, dangerous person everyone believed him to be, he'd thought beneath the surface he seemed to be a gentle person and now there could be no doubt. 

 

Oukei's thoughts kept him busy throughout the walk through the village to the outskirts where Ibiki's home was.  Ibiki opened and held the door as he walked in, walking in brought back memories of the last time he'd been there.  He'd been afraid and excited... the huge man had caused him terrible pain, but it had been completely consensual and he treated him like he was precious and cared for him after...

 

Ibiki closed the door, his posture now relaxed, but his face still expressionless.  "Would you like me to strip?"

 

Oukei looked up at him in surprise, he hadn't really thought about the reason they were coming there, now on the spot he couldn't be sure what he wanted.  Looking around as he tried to gather his thoughts his gaze rested on the kitchen, no one who did not cook would have such a well stocked kitchen, appliances shinning on the counter and yet far from new.  Oukei looked up to meet Ibiki's eyes, "First, I would like you to cook for me, please."

 

Ibiki looked bewildered, but nodded, "What kinds of foods do you like?"

 

Oukei gave a little smile, "I like everything, surprise me."  Ibiki nodded, he turned to go into the kitchen and Oukei followed to watch him, "You do not mind if I watch you, do you?"

 

Ibiki still looked a bit puzzled, but his expression was relaxed, "No.  I don't mind."

 

Oukei had mainly said he wished him to cook because he needed some time to think, he really had not thought at all about what he'd like to do with the sexy Jounin if given the choice, but as the wonderful smell of the food cooking wafted over he was very glad he'd asked for him to cook. 

 

The meal was excellent, the companionship quiet, but not awkward... at least not until Oukei commented, "People are afraid of you, I don't know why..."

 

A flash of guilt briefly shown in Ibiki's eyes, but his voice was monotone.  "I encourage people to fear me, I feel uncomfortable around them and the easiest way to keep them away is to have them fear me."

 

Oukei nodded, Ibiki had a lived a difficult life and had many horrible things done to him, trusting would not be easy for him.  "That was very rude of me, I'm sorry.  I simply meant you are a very pleasant person."

 

**After their meal Oukei thanked him and left, stating they both had work the following day.  Ibiki watched him leave feeling a bit conflicted... it had been pleasant to prepare a meal and eat with him, but unexpected.  He had thought Oukei would fuck him or make him do some other sexual act for him, then he'd never see him again except in passing... but he hadn't made his 'request' yet.**

 

=======================

 

Over the next week Ibiki showed up twice more and Oukei had taken his key and walked back to the reserved man's home with him, the second time he asked for him to cook again, the next time he asked for instructions on making the Netsuke he'd seen on Ibiki's shelf after he'd stated he made them.

**By the fourth visit Ibiki was very confused, he looked at Oukei seriously, then quietly stated, "I promised you could do anything, you have not asked for anything.  I will honor my promise, ask anything of me and I will comply."**

**Oukei studied him thoughtfully, then asked. "What is your greatest fantasy?"**

**Ibiki didn't reply for several seconds, then quietly answered, "What if I told you it was to tie someone up and whip them."**

**Oukei's eyes widened, but it was clear he didn't believe him and he calmly replied, "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to deny that fantasy."**

**_'Deny his fantasy'?_   Ibiki wasn't sure what this had to do with Oukei's request of a sexual act from him as payment for allowing him to fuck him.**

 

He knew Ibiki had expected that would frighten him... or perhaps he just wanted to see how he'd react, but it clearly wasn't true.  "Is that really your fantasy?"

 

"No."  Ibiki admit, but did not elaborate.

 

It didn't look like he'd say any more and Oukei prompted, "What do you really desire?"

 

 When Ibiki spoke it was something Oukei had suspected. 

 

He quietly replied, "To feel someone's body wanting me, to hear cries of only pleasure not pain." 

 

Oukei studied his face, he knew what he wanted to ask for, now he just needed to get ready.  "I'm going to get back to you in a few days with my request."

 

Ibiki nodded and they walked to the door.  As he walked back to his apartment Oukei  thought about what he'd need to do.  He was already familiar with intercourse, the issue was that Ibiki was very large...  

 

==============================

 

The next day Oukei went to the sex shop and returned home, selecting the largest plug he could fit into his body he lubed it well and pushed it in.  Although painful at first as he continued the day with it inside him, his body slowly accepted it. 

 

That night he drew it out and took one of the other items he'd bought, a very long flexible dildo, pushing it in slowly as he loosened his muscles.  When he reached that tight area that had been 'difficult' to bear, he concentrated on 'isolating" the muscles as he slowly fucked himself, always stopping just short of the area until he was sure he could relax the muscles somewhat...

 

This would be a bit more difficult than just 'stretching' himself, as he pushed it into the area it felt uncomfortable, not exactly painful but then the phallus was not as wide as Ibiki's cock. As he continued short thrusts into the area he stroked his cock, it was very distracting and helped relax the muscles as his body heated in need.... but when he climaxed the muscles clenching down still hurt quite a bit.  He wasn't sure this was something he could 'fix' so easily, he was sure in time his body would accept it but he'd wished it was something he could have found a solution to. 

 

That night he placed a slightly smaller plug in over night... sleeping was difficult, he kept waking up with an erection, but it was worth it, in the morning the large plug slipped in easier than the day before. 

 

That evening he lubed the long phallus and pushed it in a bit faster, at first his muscles contracted in protest, but when he grabbed his vibrator to tease his cock it wasn't as bad... cumming still hurt.

 

Over the next 2 days he continued, he'd moved up in size of the plugs.  The plug in him now was extremely large and even when his muscles relaxed around it, it filled him full, the day was made a bit more difficult by the issue of whenever he shifted his body 'wrong' the plug would press against his pleasure spot giving him a erection. 

 

That night right before leaving to go to Ibiki's he slipped the huge plug out, washed it then looked speculatively at it a moment before placing it in an inside pocket of his coat, along with the very good lube he'd bought and the small bullet vibrator.

 

He knocked on Ibiki's door and the large man opened it, then held it as he entered, closed it and faced him.  Oukei smiled, "I have my request."

 

Ibiki nodded, while he didn't look distressed he also did not look excited about it.

 

**Ibiki felt regret... it was over.  Now he would fulfill his promise, while the idea of being fucked was not pleasant, it was the fact that Oukei would not return after he got what he requested that bothered him the most.**

**Oukei urged, "Let's go to the bedroom."**

**Ibiki nodded silently and led him to the bedroom.**

 

"Please strip."  Oukei requested.

 

Ibiki complied with no more enthusiasm than before, although he did harden as Oukei removed his clothes and lay them on the edge of the bed before requesting,   "Lay on the bed on your back."

 

Ibiki quietly complied, Oukei drew out the lube and slipped up to beside him.  The first sign of emotion on his lover's face came when he drew the lube and rubbed it over Ibiki's massive cock, he looked curious then moaned loudly as Oukei's hand stroked the length. 

 

The next stunned look came when Oukei straddled him and groaned in delight as he sank down on his cock.  Ibiki gave a deep moan at the feel of his body slipping down to enclose his swollen length, it gave Oukei a thrill to know that he was bringing him such pleasure.  He had not reached the deep painful place yet, but lay down covering Ibiki and kissed him, "Don't move."

 

Ibiki nodded, his eyes full of desire, but asked quietly, "Can I softly stroke your back?"

 

Oukei smiled and nodded, Ibiki felt so good holding him tenderly caressing him while he slowly pressed down.  The wide head entering the tight area gave a flash of pain, but as it remained there the pain lessened until it was at a low enough level that he slowly sat up to astride his lover once more.  Oukei reached over and took the bullet vibrator from his pocket turning it on very low and teasing his shaft with it, his muscles flexed, it was painful but as he continued the next flex of his muscles was less painful and he turned up the vibrator as he gasped, "Soft bucks... stay there, deep."

 

Oukei ran the vibrator up the shaft to circle the rim beneath the head of his cock, gasped and took Ibiki's hand bringing it up and placing the vibrator in it as his own dropped to block his release.  He writhed and howled in rapture as Ibiki used the vibrator to tease his cock and balls.  But when the intuitive man slipped it around to brush his rim it was so great of pleasure that his body moved urgently on his lover's turgid cock.  Crying out in ecstasy, whimpering in need and occasionally gasping at a sharp pain he fucked himself ravenously on the hard length, feeling the sharp spike of pain each time his partner's massive cock pushed into the tight area.  But even with the spikes of pain it was so great of pleasure that his balls hurt more than anything at his continuing to deny his need to cum. 

 

Soon Oukei was unable to resist any longer, his lover's skilled tease of the vibrator over his rim had him wild with hunger.  He lay on Ibiki slipping his hand away from his cock as he begged, "Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

 

Ibiki groaned loudly grasping his hips he began to move powerfully with in him, urgent deep slams that drove cries of pain and pleasure from him, then grasped the vibrator and held it against Oukei's rim as he gave his last powerful slams and came.  Now sated, he turned off the vibrator and left it on the bed as he stroked Oukei's back.

 

Oukei lay panting on his chest his body spasming around his lover's cock, he felt spikes of pain as his muscles rippled in protest, but was strangely happier than he'd ever felt after sex with anyone.    He looked up to meet Ibiki's eyes. 

 

Ibiki was looking tenderly at him, his hand cupped Oukei's face and his thumb brushed at the tears on his cheeks.  Oukei placed a kiss on his chest, "Most of the tears are at my desperate need to cum.  I'm sorry I wasn't able to fill your fantasy, but maybe next time..."

 

**_'Next time...'_   Oukei wanted to see him again... and even knowing he'd be in pain he'd allowed him to fuck him...  _'Next time'_.   It didn't matter whether he'd get to fuck him... Oukei wanted to  return!**

 

Ibiki enclosed him tightly surprising a gasp from him and he melted into the large man as Ibiki placed gentle kisses over his face and throat.  Oukei sighed and relaxed atop the massive frame. 

 

Withdrawing hurt, but nowhere close to how he'd felt the first time, they showered and Ibiki gathered him close as they fell asleep. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the morning before he left, Oukei smiled, "I want you to do something for me."  Ibiki caressed his cheek tenderly as he nodded.  Oukei stepped back took the lube and plug from his pocket handed them to his lover, dropped his pants and bent over.  Then glanced back at the stunned man and asked, "Would you please put it in, I could, but I think I'd enjoy you doing it."

 

Ibiki gave a soft groan, his hand tenderly stroked over his ass, then parted his cheeks and dripped lube over the tight entrance.  His finger circled the area and teased whimpers of pleasure from him, then his  hand slipped away and when it returned it was to circle the tip of the well lubed plug against his entrance. 

 

Oukei groaned, he was breathless at the tease!  It pressed and eased back, then pressed a bit firmer and drew back.  Oukei quivered ready to plead for _anything_ to fill him... the next press stretched him very wide, until his body was nearly at its limit before sinking in and filling him completely.

 

**Oukei was panting as he rose and drew up his pants over his very erect cock and fastened them, he turned and looked down at Ibiki's erection, then a bit apologetically up at him, "Sorry, perhaps next time we'll have sex before I ask you to put it in."**

**Ibiki grasped him and kissed him passionately, stroking softly over his ass.  Every time Oukei said 'next time' his heart filled with joy.**

**\------------------------------**

**THE END**


End file.
